paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Perspective Chapter 3: The Stone Of The Dogs
It was about 7:00 AM and each of the pups were sound asleep in their houses, and considering what happened yesterday…they were each out like lights. Meanwhile, Ryder was sleeping on his bed when all of a sudden his pup tag went off. Charles-Ryder, Ryder can you hear me!? Ryder groggily then said. Ryder-Ugh, dad? Charles-Sorry did I wake you? Ryder-*yawn* Yeah, but its fine. What is it? Charles-I need you and the pups over here ASAP! Ryder-Why, is something wrong? Charles-I searched through all of my books…and found out what that stone is. This instantly woke him up. Ryder-What, are you serious!? Charles-Yeah, come here as soon as you can! Ryder-We’ll be right over! Ryder looked down at his pup tag. Ryder-Well, I guess it’s time to test this thing out. *bark* Call all pups! Just then his tag began to glow. Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups except Marshall-Ryder needs us! Marshall-Huh what? Oh no, coming! Marshall said as he ran to the elevator, but he forgot to take off his sleep mask and it fell on his eyes. Marshall-AHH, who turned out the lights!? Meanwhile the pups each made it to the elevator. Zuma-Oh no. Zuma said as he saw a blind Marshall running straight towards them…and then crash into them. Marshall-Sorry guys, someone turned out the lights and I can’t see a thing. Zuma-Ugh…dude, take off your sleep mask! Marshall then took it off. Marshall-Oh…I knew that…hehe. With that the elevator went up, the pups got into their gear and made it to the top level. With that each of them leaped out of the elevator and into their spots. Chase-Ready for *yawn* action Ryder sir! Ryder-Sorry to wake you up pups, but I just got a call from my dad. Pups-WHAT!? Chase-And!? Ryder-He said he found out what it is, and to be over there ASAP! Chase, being I don’t have my ATV yet I’ll need to go with you. Chase-Got it! Each of the them took off their gear and then went down the slide. Chase and Ryder went first followed by; Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, and finally Skye. Once down the slide Chase landed in his house which turned into his vehicle, Ryder then landed in the back, then the rest of them followed suite, once each of their houses were turned into their respected vehicles they each got on the road and drove to Charles house. Once there Rocky used his claw arm to open the door and they each headed for the basement. Ryder-Dad! Ryder than saw his dad sitting at a desk with his head in a book. He turned and noticed everyone. Charles-Ah Ryder, good of you to come. I’m sorry I got you each here so early, but this is something that can’t wait. Chase-Yeah, this is no time to be lying around. Rocky- So, you said you had some information on Ryder’s transformation? Charles-Yes, I thought long and hard and finally I remembered where I saw that symbol…and did some research. Ryder-And? Charles-The stone is known as “The Stone Of The Dogs.” Zuma-The stone of the dogs? Charles-Correct. Allow me to explain. Long ago many years before Adventure Bay was founded, there was a tribe known as the “Canis Tribe.” They were well respected throughout the land for their ability to communicate with nature, and the animals that lived within it, and their most sacred animal was the dog. For being strong, loyal, and intelligent. In fact, they named their tribe after the dog constellation “Canis.” Ryder-Hmm, that’s really interesting, but what about the stone? Charles-I’m getting to that. However, they wanted to be able to understand what it was like to walk in a dog’s shoes, and so they prayed to their ancestors for a way, and were given a magic stone…not much is known about it, but it’s said that it gave them the ability to understand what goes on in a dogs mind. Ryder-Wait, are you saying!? Charles-Yes, without a doubt…that stone that changed you is the same one. “The Stone Of The Dogs,” the Canis tribe’s sacred treasure. Chase-Wow…just wow, what are the odds that we would have found something like that? Charles-I know, where on earth did you find it!? Ryder-We were rescuing Jake on the side of his mountain and he found it buried under a bunch of rocks, almost as if it was sealed or something…but now that I think about it…it did have some strange symbols on the cave walls, but I thought they were just drawings some kids did. Skye-What, why didn’t you tell us this!? Ryder-I didn’t think that it mattered. Charles-Hmm, I think…you found its resting place…we’ve been trying to find it for years, but it just seemed to vanish without a trace. Ryder-*sigh* Just my luck, is there a way to revers it? Charles-I’m sorry…but we know next to nothing about it, in fact we were beginning to believe it was just a myth. Ryder-…I see, so I may be stuck like this? Charles-As much as it pains me to say this…that’s a very real possibility. Skye-Oh no! Zuma-Oh Ryder, I’m so sorry! Chase-We all are…we can’t imagine how you must be feeling. Ryder-No pups…it’s my fault…I take full responsibility. I was the one who got the stone out…and I was the one who kept it next to me. Charles-Ryder, I swear…I’ll do whatever I can to fix this mess! Until then, I made you some gear for your missions. Ryder-Huh!? I thought you were just going to fix up my ATV!? Charles-I was, but I thought you could use more to be able to work in your new form. Ryder-So, what’d you have in mind? With that Charles walked up to his desk and picked up a purple pup suit. Charles-It wasn’t easy, but here it is! Ryder-A pup suit, okay so what does it do? Charles-Well, I was looking over the designs of the ones we’ve already made…and used them to make one that should help. It’s got an oxygen tank and propellers like your water rescue pup, and I added a waterproof claw arm to be able to be used as a hand like your recycle pup Ryder-Wow, you took Zuma’s and Rocky’s pup packs and made them into one! Rocky-Sweet! Zuma-Yeah, awesome dude! Charles-This should allow you to be able handle your rescues and the water suit part should replace your life jacket. Ryder-Okay that sounds good…how’s the ATV coming along? Charles-*sigh* About that, being it’d be unsafe for you to use the thing the way you are now… and I can’t think of a way to make it safer, I’ve decided to just to make you a new vehicle all together. Ryder-Huh!? How long will that take?! Charles-Well, actually I’ve got it done…follow me! With that each of them followed him to a huge underground garage and as soon as they saw it their eyes just went huge. Inside it there were ten different vehicles. Chase-Holy cow! Rocky- Look at them all! Ryder-Heh, I can see you’ve been busy. Charles-Ha, yeah I get bored so I make different vehicles in case you get any new members…Now let me show you yours. With that they walked past almost all of them, until they stopped at the last one. It looked like a hovercraft like Zuma’s, but it was purple like Ryder’s pup tag. Charles-Here she is… Ryder-A hovercraft? Charles-Yep, I was thinking about what’d you be doing and I think this one will work best for you…being a hovercraft it can go on land and water. However it also has a snowmobile mode that comes out of the bottom to handle snow missions. Ryder-Wow, that’s impressive! Chase-You built this yourself!? Charles-Yep, each of them…and don’t worry it won’t blow up or anything like that…I triple checked everything. Ryder-Thanks, but I know this is your area of expertise so I’m sure it’ll be fine! Charles-Thank you, now how about you test her out? Ryder-Okay, here I go… Chase-Don’t worry Ryder, we’re all here for you! Ryder-Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better knowing that you’re all with me. With that Ryder climbed into the driver’s seat. Charles-How’s it feel? Ryder-It feels…good, I mean…I’ve been in them before to train the pups, but to be in one as one…feels interesting. Charles-That’s good to hear. Ryder-Now, let’s see how she runs. Ryder then pushed the ignition button turning it on, causing the engine to fire to life. Ryder-Hmm, that’s one happy engine…Let’s take her outside! With that Charles opened the door and Helped Ryder get the hovercraft outside. Ryder-Okay, here we go… (Ryder then eased on the accelerator causing the fans in the back to fire up, thus moving the thing forward) Ryder-Okay, so far so good…let’s see what this thing can do! (Ryder then riding in circles and did a few maneuvers, then turned it off and walked up to everyone.) Zuma-Ryder dude, you did great! Chase-Yeah, how’s it feel? Ryder-To be honest, I was a little nervous at first…but as usual my dad did a great job. It runs really smooth and will make it possible for us to do our missions again. Rocky-Really!? Ryder-Yep, we’re back in business! Chase-That’s great Ryder, sir! Zuma-Yeah, but dude…we’ve still got one problem… Marshall-Yeah, the town doesn’t know about you…how are we going to keep this from them? Ryder was silent for a moment and then said something that stunned everyone. Ryder-Then I guess we have no choice, we’ll tell everyone. Everyone except Ryder-WHAT!? Rocky-Ryder are you serious!? Chase-Ryder, excuse me if I’m out of line…but are you crazy!? That could send the whole town into a panic! Ryder-I’m well aware of the risk…but the town depends on us…and I don’t want it to look like we just got lazy and decided that we aren’t going to help them…I’m sure it’ll be hard, but we have to try! Charles-*sigh* Yeah, I agree…the town does depend on you guys a lot. Chase-Yeah they do…okay Ryder, we’re with you! Ryder-Good, now I need you to go tell everyone in Adventure Bay to be at the Lookout in one hour…tell them it’s an emergency meeting. Pups- On it! with that the pups each went around town telling everyone the news. Meanwhile Ryder was waiting at the Lookout with Katie. Katie-You sure about this? Ryder-We don’t have a choice…everyone depends on us… Katie-Okay, I’ll be right here beside you… Ryder-Thanks Katie… Within fifteen minutes the whole town was gathered round Katie, the pups, and a strange dog. Mr.Porter-What’s going on? Mayor Goodway-I don’t know but it’s making Chickoleta nervous. Chickoleta-Bak Chase looked at Ryder. Chase-You ready? Ryder-As ready as I’ll ever be I guess…let’s do it… Chase-Okay…I’ll start. Ryder-Thanks buddy. Chase-Everyone, I’d like to get this meeting started. Now, I bet each of you are wondering why we gathered you all here today. Mr.Porter-Yeah, is everything okay…and where’s Ryder? Alex-Yeah, he’s you’re leader after all. Farmer Yumi-Yeah, is he okay?! Chase-Well…yes and no… Farmer Yumi-What’s that mean!? Chase-You see, a yesterday we found this strange stone and it turned out to be an artifact known as “The Stone Of The Dogs” and it had an interesting effect on him. Mr. Porter-What kind of effect? Zuma-Well, dudes…you’re probably wondering who this dog is… Alex-Yeah, is he a new member? I mean, look he’s got a pup tag! Zuma-Um, not exactly…you see…the stone somehow turned Ryder into a dog! Everyone-WHAT!? Mr.Porter-Come on guys, this is no time to be joking! Ryder-…I wish it was a joke Mr. Porter…I really do… Everyone-*gasp* Farmer Yumi-R-ryder, is that you!? Ryder-Yes…it’s me…the stone somehow turned me into a dog… Jake-Oh man…this is all my fault…if I never found that stupid thing… Ryder-No Jake, it’s mine…I was the one who got the stone out…and was the one who took it to the Lookout…I take full responsibility, but I didn’t call you each here today to pass the blame around…I’m here to tell each of you this, so that when we help you guys out…we won’t give you each heart attacks. Mr. Porter-What!? Ryder you just got turned into a dog, and you’re worried about us!? Ryder-We know you all depend on us…so nothing will change…it just might take longer for obvious reasons. However, like I always say…no job is to big, no pup is to small! Farmer Yumi-Okay, just don’t be afraid to ask for help yourself. Ryder-Y-yeah… With that the crowd scattered. Ryder-*phew* They took it pretty well… Chase-Yep, looks like we’re all set! Ryder-Well pups, looks like a new chapter has just opened for us…let’s make it a good one! Pups-Yeah!!!!